The Story Of A Killer
by malachi81
Summary: In the Ruins Of Hollywood, Billy from Vault 34 goes on the the quest to not only find his father, but save the country. A bone chilling graphic story of survival. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. *Fallout 3 with major tweaks.


**Prologue**

** "Ryan, oh shit, please get me to the emergency room", Katie screamed. "Ahhhhhh, Ahhhhhh". Sounds of screams filled the room. **

**Truth was Katie's water broke. Katie was a stay at home wife who watched over their little dorm. Meanwhile Ryan was a doctor, the finest Vault 34 had ever seen. The vault got pretty quiet when they saw Katie being escorted to the emergency room, because everyone knew that the 9 months were up, and that the vault would have its 165****th**** patron. **

**"Please Gregory, hold my hand". Katherine asked nicely, "Yes ma'am I sure can." **

**"Katherine, I can see his head, just close your eyes baby, it is almost over" Ryan said as he kissed her on the cheek. **

**"It's a boy and I think we should name him Billy." **

**"That's perfect", Katie replied.**

** There was peace in the room, silence, as if there were crickets. But all of a sudden, a big sound echoed the room as the lines of Katherine's heart went from zigzags to a straight line. **

**"Get the machine", Ryan yelled panicking.****Katherine was dead.**

**19 Years Later**

** "Hey wake up Billy, Wake up"! **

**It was his friend Ashley. Yawning and still exhausted, Billy answered with his mouth half open. **

**"Yes Ashley, how can I help you"? **

**"It's your father, he has escaped and my father is pissed, you better go now before he finds you." **

**"When did he leave"? Billy asked with a voice that was very unexplainable. **

**"I don't know, please leave, I will help you escape, just take this .32 caliber, I will meet you in deck's hall",****"Yes, I will meet you in the decks hall". **

**Emily ran, leaving Billy by himself in a vault full of police. Billy got down in a position so uncomfortable his stomach felt like it was going to bust, but it was the only way that he could stay stealth. **

**"Whoa there you little fucking prick, stop there right now and there will be no violence". It was Officer Nicks, just one of the many vault cops. **

**"Where is my father Nick's." **

**"To hell should I know, you tell me and I won't kill you". **

**"I don't know', Billy replied. **

**"Well it's been nice knowing you, because I'm going to kill you." **

**Instantly, a boy who never killed anyone shot and killed Nicks in 2 shots. One to the head and one to the collar bone. Immediately scared, Billy runs and hides behind a couch. Checking if any VO's (Vault Officers) are around, he reloads his gun, then looks again. The coast is clear. **

**"Billy, come here, I need your help come quick". **

**"Yes Spike." **

**"Those roaches are after my mom and you are the only one who can help, you being tough and all". **

**Not knowing if it was a trap or not, Billy followed Spike in an orderly fashion. **

**"Ouch, Ouch"! It was the screams of Spike's mom Cherry. **

**Billy grabbed his pistol tight and held it up against his nose to get a better look at the three roaches attacking Ms. Cherry. As he shot his gun it looked slow motion when the shots hit the first two roaches. But the last roach was a lot bigger than the other two, and was dark blue instead of light brown. **

**It was only a roach Billy only heard stories about, it was a Boach. The people around called it that because of its size and color. It was like combining blue and big with roach, "Boach". **

**Not only could spike's mom be in danger, but also Billy and Spike. Billy caught his attention to a baseball bat which he was going to use instead to save ammunition. He picked it up carefully and started walking in the direction of the big roach. He swung and swung, but missing and hitting spike's mom once very hard in the chest. **

**"Fuck you man, you just killed my fucking mom." **

**Tears running uncontrollably out of Spikes eyes. **

**"Fuck off", as he went to the ground holding his mother. **

**Billy stood not realizing he also killed the roach. **

**"Go"! Spike hollered. **

**Billy walked off feeling ashamed but also realizing he was also wanted by VO's. He knew the vault well, but he never knew the way out. His only hope was Emily, and his gun. **

**Out to the right of his eye, he caught sight to two guards. He had to make a distraction, a big one. So to do the trick he hid behind a table and shot at the door behind them. **

**They both looked back in surprise. 2 gunshots arose from Billy's gun as two officers lay dead in a pool of blood. The door to the left of them read a big sign, "Decks Hall". **

**Inside he could see Emily on the computer hacking her father's information. The secret passage, which Emily had always called when they were little, was there right in front of him. **

**"Holy Shit Emily, watch out", as he tackled her to the floor.****More guards shot at them then he could take. **

**"What do I do" Billy asked panicking. "I know my father has a grenade somewhere in that cabinet right there, so get it, and throw it." The grenade was in excellent condition. "1, 2, 3 throw". **

**The Officers flew as if they were on a trampoline. Billy jogged to the secret passage and waited to Emily gave him further directions. **

**"Just hang tight", Emily said as she was trying to guess her father's password. Sounds of errors kept Emily from safely unlocking the passage. **

**"Let me try my name." The desk of her father's lifted slowly. It looked as if someone built an office on top of a set of green, molded stairs. **

**In order to get to the bottom of the stairs you had to bend down low and walk down as if you were crawling. No hostiles were down there, only a couple of roaches. It smelled pretty bad down there also. It was wet and the lights were dim, it looked like a prison down there, just no inmates. **

**But the story his father told him that anyone who caused too many problems in the vault, they would be sent to the real world, Where Billy was going. **

**The farther he walked to the end of the vault, the more his heart pounded. Sweat was on his arms and legs and his outfit was sticky. The door to the real world was right in front of him. **

**He stuck his hand on it and looked back, the place he used to call home would not be his anymore but the real world would.**

**The Real World**

** The sky was bright and blue. The air filled with wind. There were big brown hills, and there was a sign on the front of a rock that said "Vault 34, Hollywood, California, any perpetrators and outsiders shall and will be shot immediately if anywhere near this property."**

** This triggered Billy, because he had not known where he had been born. The only time Billy had heard of California was when his teacher, Mr. Henry told him that it was a sight to wealth over 80 years ago. **

**But this was before the great bomb that nearly destroyed not only the U.S, but the world. It was completely silent in the New World. Only noise was from a radio a short distance away. **

**He could hear a male saying, "This is DJ Henry J coming to you live from the Gregory center in downtown Los Angeles. My man Sparky Sizzle is still killing while right here chilling." **

**"Man have you heard what happened in Vault 34 Sparky", DJ Henry asked, "Hell yeah, you know me, I got my recourses" **

**Billy stood there wondering who the hell DJ Henry J and Sparky Sizzle were and how they knew that there was something going on in Vault 34. They had names unlike those in the vault. **

**These men had not only wealth (Probably) but also freedom. They were beyond free; they were heroes to the new world. He was always taught how bad and miserable the new world was. **

**That there was no making a name for yourself ad that you would be terminated on sight, but this was all a lie. Billy walked straight towards the down of destroyed house to see what he could find. **

**Everything in the town was destroyed pretty much, but some signs (Which read White Hill, California) mailboxes, a few dumpsters, a house and a school. But the house was unusually small and had a pretty little garden. **

**Billy walked towards the house and sat there wondering if someone was living inside of there. Clueless and curious, he walked inside the house with out knocking. Being surprised the door wasn't unlocked, he walked in finding a woman looking dead at him with a 24mm pistol in her hands. **

**"What the fuck you want outsider, and why did you barge into my house"? The women said. **

**"I just came in here to see if you were here", Billy replied lying nervously. **

**"Wait a minute, did Clay send you from the Bull Saloon in Nelson City"? **

**"Yes he sent me here to get something from you." **

**"Okay, well give these 600 bottle caps to him; I owe the son of a bitch". **

**"Yes ma'am". **

**"You want something to drink, I'm Jade"? **

**"Yes Ms. Jade, please", Billy asked. **

**"A smart one, a good one, thank you", as she gave Billy a hug and a kiss on the cheek. **

**Smiling, she turned around to go make him a drink. Billy slowly took out his gun and pointed right for Jade. The gun slightly touched her head, and she turned around fast, while bully pulled the trigger. **

**She fell to the ground with blood everywhere. Billy reached down to find any valuables on her, but all she had been 456 extra caps and a pack of cigarettes. **

**He looked around the little house and found a little map. And also a little thing that looked like a watch, but accept bigger. It had the word Pip-Boy 3000 on it. **

**He picked it up and put it on his wrist. He found that it acted as a storage device and also that it showed him around. It had a couple places on it, which look someone else had used it before he got his hands on it. **

**It was probably Jade, because Nelson City was on there. It was actually pretty close. It might have also been a hotspot for his father Ryan. **

**Billy quickly ran out of the little house and followed where his pip boy showed him. While running he spotted a big fort with the words Nelson City on it. **

**There were a couple people at the front gate that let him inside of the big town. **

**"Hey, you're from Vault 34. Long time no see". **

**"Yes I am, how do you know me". **

**"Your Ryan's little son aren't you" **

**"Yes". **

**"Your father was here just not too long ago; maybe 3 or 4 hours go up there in the saloon." **

**"Wow, would that saloon be owned by Clay." **

**"Yes sir". **

**"Okay, where is it at" the mysterious man led Billy to the old ran down saloon. **

**"Here you are". **

**"Thank You" Billy said bowing down. **

**He opened the door to the old smelly place. It was about 20 people in there, just sitting as he approached a man with a funny looking hat. **

**"****What is your name sir?" **

**"I am Clay, you?" **

**"I'm Billy, I'm looking for my father Ryan, have you seen him?" **

**"Are you serious, he just left?" **

**"Do you now where too" **

**"Yes, but it will cost, 400 bottle caps, or kill Jade". **

**"I already have, and she said to give these to you as Billy was left with only 656 bottle caps. "Now where is my father?". **

**"Your Father went to place I like to call Hell on Earth. And honestly I wouldn't go there unless I had about 10-15 people with me, all armed. But smart like he is, he can survive." **

**"Now what is this place you call hell on earth." **

**"It is Franklin City, worst place ever created. So bad the guys in armor don't even go through there. But the good thing is that if you create a team, you will survive out there in the wild. I think he will be able to help you. His name is Ghost Red. Go talk to him, he will roll with you". **

**"Okay". **

**Billy approached him with a straight face. **

**"What the fuck do you want?" **

**"What's your name?" **

**"My name is Ghost Red". **

**"You want to come with me and help me in combat so I can survive Franklin City." **

**"Sure, just give me 500 bottle caps". **

**"Here you are". **

**"But only under one condition, back in the iron, we used to give our partners names; I'm going to give you the name Ill". **

**"That's fine" **

**As Ill walked out of the saloon into town. Ghost was medium size, had brown hair and green eyes. He carries an assault rifle, a commando to be exact. They were ready to kill.**


End file.
